


I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad

by Luhcy



Series: The long and winding road [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luhcy/pseuds/Luhcy
Summary: A collection of some smutty writings, with or without link between them and my other works.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Inquisitor, Theron Shan/Original Character(s)
Series: The long and winding road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563172
Kudos: 6





	I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad

Theron sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots, tossed them aside, and then his jacket, that he carefully fold up and put on the bedside table. He then loosen slightly his belt and cozily sat on the bed, resting his back on the pillows. The human turned to grab a datapad who was on the table, and glanced at his jacket nearby. His mind didn’t waste anytime to remember Luhcy wearing his jacket. Like, wearing only a lace panties and his jacket. Damn it. 

It wasn’t his fault after all. He had been away for a mission on Zakuul for 5 longs weeks. 5.kriffing.weeks. 25 long days. Alone. Ugh. Overseeing the transport of the Eternal Throne was essential and more complicated than he have planned. But it have to be done- and his life as spy taught him to don’t thrust a lot of people, and making this vital mission by them self instead of letting someone suspicious achieved it.

Speaking about it, Stars, Luhcy on that throne was so gorgeous. She was born to rule, and sat on this kind of things. And well, doings more than just sat on it. He blushed and pushed away this tough by coughing. It didn’t helped. The bulge on his pants wants growing bigger, and it was clearly uncomfortable now. He growling, cursing that his girlfriend was visiting a farm on Odessen today. He given up the idea on working and pushing himself away from the bed, heading to the fresher. At least it will be clean when she will arrived. He quickly stripped up the last clothes that he was wearing, letting them scattered on the floor. 

Theron turned on the water and getting under hid. The man shakes his head and neck, trying to smooth the tension builder there, and set the water on cold. It didn’t help to cool his body down, because the feelings of the cold against his skin makes him remember events on Hoth, where she was laying on the snow and they were trying to warm up together. The temperature shock had really been something. His cock twitched, begging for attention. Fine. Let’s make it out then. The spy changed again the temperature, but this time hotter to be more comfortable and, lifting his face to the ceiling, enjoying the warmth around his body. Closing his eyes, and letting his left hand dropping to his arched cock. He simply caressed it at the beginning, and as his member getting firmer, grabbing it and slowly jerking back and forth. He tries to find another pleasant memory to help him. Maybe… maybe that time when he was undercover and that this Zeltron bouncer had touching him on public, on the cantina. It had been so embarrassing but so hot. Or that time at port Nowhere, with the smuggler… he barely remember what he was looking like, but he certainly remember how rough it had been on that dirty alley. Theron wasn’t able to correctly stands on his feet for a few days. Theron accentuate his pace. Or… or that other day, on Luhcy’s office, and she was wearing that jumpsuit who was _outrageously showing every perfect curves of her body_. The texture of her hand was just perfect for work on him and does he had to describe how good her mouth feel? Kriff. So warm, so eager to help him, so welcoming. _Yes_. And _when they_ \- he had been cut on his toughs by a sudden noise on his back. 

He startled, rotated and checking from the source of the sound. Nothing. The human doubtfully scanning through area with his implants, trying to figure what have change, or if there was something abnormal. But he found nothing. His heart was racing. His SIS training was screaming to stay alert. So he does. After a few minutes where nothing happen, he began to relax again. His painful manhood was still asking for release. He turned and changing the water on warmer. Good. Where was I… so…. He catches his shaft and started the process all over again. He shamelessly began to let out a few moans. It was so enjoyable. 

Suddenly, Theron feels a breath on his back. He stopped dead on his tracks. A wet kiss on the base of his neck. Another one on the other side of his shoulders-blade. He could feels the smile against his skin, as Luhcy asked with a playfully tone « who said that you should stop? » . She massaged slightly the bottom on his back, kissing her way up to the top of his neck, while her hands teasingly sliding slowly to her target. He was about to drop and let her works, but she seems to have other ideas on her mind. 

The human smirking as the red sith nibbling is earlobes, and growling as she interlace their fingers together and leading his own hands back to his dick. _If she wants to play, let s play_. He firmly but sluggishly pumped back and forth, letting his head resting against her shoulders. With a durasteel will, he does it during a long minutes, patiently waiting that she will made the first moves. And he wins. She never had been patient. The woman freeing his hand, and tugged at his prick by herself, faster than ever, with her thumb circling the head and playing with the sensitive flesh every time that she was around the top. He cannot suppress his growling and moans at this point, he was too lost on his pleasure. He puts his other hand on his lover forearm, caressing her arm at the same tempo than her ministrations. He letting escape a loud noise as she reached with her free hand under him, carefully massaging his balls. He was on the edge, bucking forwards to meet her. Eventually, she gently bite her neck. His manhood throbbing and he spills his load on the wall of the showers and on his stommach. 

Luhcy’s carefully grabbed him by the waist, accompanied him as he slowly fall to his feet. Then, she hugged him tightly from behind, and puts a soft kiss on his cheek. The spy was panting heavily but made a happy -but exhausted- noise. Smiling from ear to ear, he nuzzling against her. He bends backward to kiss her- a chaste and sweet kiss and the beginning, but fast evolving into a passionate one. He puts there all his love for her, all his frustrations for being so long apart, and his happiness to be at her side again. But she answering with the same enthusiasm and it caught him off guard. His body was still tense with intense need, and was vibrated with lust. His private part slowly erected again, to show that he was totally up for this idea. Theron blushed as Luhcy was laughing. « Well, I m very happy to see you too! Yeah, I have missed _both of you_! » - which what the human pinched her elbow as answer. His eyes drift shut and he inhaled deeply her thick flower scent. He had to admit, she was a pain in the ass half of the time. But damn. He feels alive and happier than ever with her at his side.


End file.
